First Kiss
by seritha
Summary: Ginny is about to have her first kiss and confines in Harry about who she truly wants to be her first kiss instead of Michael, what will happen now?


"Ginny," a voice called out just as the red head was leaving her Charms class.

Turning around Ginny smiled as she saw Harry approaching her. "Hey Harry," she said with a smile as the raven-haired boy caught up to her.

"Care for a walk?" He questioned with a half smile on his face.

"Sure," she told him as the two turned the opposite direction of the common room and outside. "What's up?" She finally asked him after a moments silence.

"What a guy can't take a walk with one of his best friends?" Harry teased her his eyes dancing merrily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You can but that doesn't mean I don't _know_ you Mr. Potter. So tell me what's up."

"Harry sighed heavily. "Well, Umbridge is driving me positively bonkers and the DA is stressing me a bit."

"If you were being stressed by it why didn't you just say something to us? I would have been more than happy to help," she chided him softly.

"True but I didn't want-"

"To bother us? Harry, how many times do we have to tell you that its not a bother?" Ginny snapped slightly at him. He gave her a sheepish grin as the two finally made their way into the cool December day.

"So, how are things with you and Michael?" He asked after a while.

"As well as can be expected. He's pretty sweet but I have a feeling he isn't too partial to hearing about Quidditch."

"Whys that?"

"Because Gryffindor is by far the best team," she told him with a grin. "He still thinks that they are going to win, he is sadly mistaken."

"You've got a lot of faith in us."

"Why shouldn't I? It is my house team. Besides we have one of the best seekers to be seen in _years_."

Harry chuckled. "I didn't know Charlie was playing."

"Cute but you know what I mean," she told him with a exasperated sigh as she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurts you know," Harry whined as he placed his hand over the spot where Ginny had hit him.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You baby. This coming from the boy who breaks something every match."

Harry grinned again. "I am just talented."

"Talented would be _not_ breaking something."  
He smiled at her as they continued their walk.

"He's going to kiss me before break," Ginny said softly.

Harry froze, turning his gaze towards his red headed friend who was looking out over the lake. "You two haven't?" He questioned a bit surprised but overall relieved.

"Nope," she commented as softly as before. "But he wants to and he probably will before break starts."

"Do you…I mean…do you _want_ to kiss him?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not really sure, I've been trying to figure that out myself. I mean I should want to because he is my boyfriend but I just never thought of him as my first kiss."

Harry watched her, her posture was guarded and she refused to meet his gaze.

"Who then?" He questioned softly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the arrival of her obnoxious older brother and his best friend.

"Oui, you two going to get inside? It's time to eat!" Ron called.

"Coming!" Harry called back, slightly annoyed that he'd never find out the answer.

Ginny and Harry made their way back to the Great Hall, where a silent Ron was waiting for them. Ginny took one look inside and changed her mind.

"You guys go ahead without me, I'm not really hungry," Ginny said quickly.

"You sure?" Ron asked a bit startled by his younger sisters statement.

"Yes."

"Alright," he said with a shrug as he headed inside but Harry waited.

"What's wrong?" He questioned her.

"Nothing," she told him calmly. "I'm just not hungry."

"Alright, if you are sure then."

She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before heading off.

"Oh and Harry," she called, having stopped on the steps.

"Yes?" He questioned as he looked up at her.

"It's you." With that she turned and walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry stood, rooted to the spot.

She wanted her first kiss to be him? Why?

Sure they were best friends, even closer than he was with Ron. She had gotten over her crush on him, Hermione had told him so. Then there was Cho to think about.

But even now, she wanted her kiss to be him. Truth be told he wanted his first to be her as well but that wouldn't be fair to Michael, after all he was her boyfriend.

With these thoughts dancing around in his head he made his way to dinner, silent throughout the meal and only give half hearted answers to any questions asked of him.

Christmas break was only a week away and there would be only one more DA meeting to go. He knew that would probably be the night that Michael chose to kiss Ginny. The thought of him kissing her made him angry. He tried playing it off as he didn't want some loser kissing his best friend but he knew in his heart that it should be _him_ that was kissing _her._

The next couple of days saw no change in their relationship. They were just the same as always. Ginny gave no indication that she had ever told him that she wanted to kiss him and Harry said nothing as well, figuring it would be better to play it off.

Cho seemed to pop up more and more at random moments, mainly when his mind was engaged with thinking about Ginny. He indulged her for a while, remembering that he liked Cho as well, but slightly less so then the red head.

His mind would soon be lost as he would spot Ginny and Michael passing them in the hall. Ginny would smile as they passed but said nothing to him. Then Harry would begin another tantrum about not being able to be the one with her. He hated himself for having taken so long but he thought she was over him.

Finally the day arrived, the one Harry had been dreading for most of the week, since the discovery. He noticed a subtle change in Ginny that very morning. When he greeted her and Hermione in the common room that morning her eyes didn't seem to dance as much as they usually did. Throughout breakfast he could see her fidget somewhat and knew she was upset.

He knew better than to breech the subject as it probably wouldn't turn out that well. So instead he gave her silent support and even that seemed to do little to ease the tension that he saw in her shoulders.

Eventually he caught up with her after her last period. They were making their way towards the Room of Requirements for the final DA meeting of the term before break would begin. They walked along in silence, the only sound that could be heard was their footfalls.

"Ready for break?" Ginny finally asked when she could stand the silence no longer.

"Yes, it will be nice to get some time off from everything," Harry replied, gazing at her from the corner of his eye.

"How's Cho?"

The question was meant to be innocent but Harry could hear the underlying hostility in her voice. "She's fine. She's a bit depressed about Cedric but nothing unusual."

"That's good to know."

"How's Michael," Harry challenged.

"Fine," she replied calmly.

Harry didn't know if he could take this any more. They had been tense all day and it seemed ready to crack. He opened his mouth to speak when he realized they had almost reached their destination.

His mind snapped into working mode and he stopped. Ginny, confused, stopped a few paces away from him, looking at him.

"Aren't you coming?" She questioned.

"What you told me last week, did you mean it?" He asked finally, his green eyes meeting her brown ones.

Ginny flinched, her eyes becoming guarded and making Harry angry. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said calmly if only a bit strained.

His anger mounted as he watched her outright lie to him. It took only two steps to close the distance between them and Ginny took an involuntary step back from him at seeing the anger in his eyes.

"You're lying to me," he said in a calm voice that scared Ginny. The two continued their slow pace back until Ginny's back hit the wall and she knew that she was trapped.

"No I'm not," she told him, her voice quivering only a little but enough to cause the anger to subside a fraction.

Harry placed his hands on either side of the wall, effectively trapping Ginny as he completely invaded her personal space by closing the remaining distance between them. She let out a soft gasp as he pressed his body against hers, his nose just grazing her own as their eyes remained locked.

She couldn't look away from his eyes. She couldn't move she was just paralyzed from shock.

"Did you mean it?" He asked softly but inquiring all the same.

"Harry-"

"Just answer me Ginny. Did you want me to be your first kiss?"

Ginny could feel the tears in her eyes. "Yes!" She finally snapped. "It's always been you! But you wouldn't ever so much as give me the time of day Harry! I can't continue to hold onto a dream that just isn't going to come true! Don't tease me! Its-"

Harry's lips were pressed firmly against her slightly open ones. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt the firm pressure of his mouth on hers. He didn't move back from her but leaned in more into their kiss. Ginny's mind was a whirlwind, she hadn't expected this.

When she felt one of his hands on her neck she reacted on pure instinct. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her own lips against his own. Her eyes slid shut as she drowned in the new sensations that were invading her body. While neither of them had any experience at all the emotions that the kiss invoked were nothing short of amazing.

Harry's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her harder against him, making her squeak slightly. He pulled away to catch his breath earning a complaint from Ginny before his lips found hers again. The two clumsily tried to deepen the kiss and were actually successful as Ginny practically melted into him.

He pressed her back against the wall, using his body and the wall to hold her up when her knees gave out. Ginny gave a soft moan at the back of her throat as his tongue caressed her lips.

Her fingers slid into his hair as she opened her mouth to his exploration. The two were lost in a world completely dominated by the sensations that were wrecking havoc on their minds and bodies. Vaguely in the back of their minds they knew they shouldn't be doing something like this but in their hearts they knew this is what they wanted.

They continued their exploration for a few minutes longer before finally breaking apart, keeping their foreheads touching.

They remained in their intimate embrace as they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow," Harry finally managed to get out.

"Amazing," Ginny said in a voice that was still slightly breathless.

They clung to each, neither of them willing to let go or break out of the world they were currently in. What mattered was that they were together, just them, in a whole new place.

Ginny sighed heavily as she realized what had truly just happened. Her first kiss had gone to Harry, while she was dating Michael. She had _wanted_ that kiss, craved it, but knew that they shouldn't have when she was otherwise taken.

"We shouldn't have done that," they both said at the same time.

Their gazes met. Harry was remorseful for having kissed her but he couldn't deny the happiness that was still burning in his eyes. As he looked at Ginny he could see the guilt in her eyes but the happiness burned just as brightly.

Reluctantly Harry released his hold on Ginny, who gave a whimper of a complaint that was shortly echoed by Harry.

They knew that this was the turning point in their relationship. What happened next was what they chose to happen.

"Your hair," Ginny said softly as she looked up at him.

It was in total disarray and sticking up even worse than before. Harry quickly ran his hands through it a few times before Ginny stepped up and placed it back into its normal messy disarray.

The two turned and made their way into the Room of Requirements.

"About time," Ron told him as Harry entered first.

"Alright, lets get started," Harry told everyone as Ginny made her way over to where she usually stood.

* * *

Harry and Ginny spent most of the DA casting glances at each other. A slight grin was always on his face as well as Ginny. What really put a damper on their mood were Cho and Michael, who were trying to get their attention.

Finally the last DA meeting cleared out and everyone began to pick up to leave. Ginny and Harry stopped in the middle, looking at each other.

Ginny was very reluctant to follow Michael, her mind still slightly trapped in the haze from earlier. Harry felt the same as well.

"Ready?" Michael asked as he gently pulled on her arm.

"Yes, see you later Harry," Ginny said with a wave to him.

"Bye Ginny," he told her with a nod.

Harry sighed internally, hoping not to show his true disappointment.

"Look," Ron said as he nudged Harry. He turned and spotted Cho hanging back to talk to him.

_Great_, Harry thought to himself.

Ginny, who was almost out the door, looked back. She saw Cho waiting for her and was sorely tempted to deck the girl but knew that would cause a problem. One she was dating Michael and shouldn't have kissed Harry. Let alone enjoyed it so thoroughly as she did.

Michael was gently leading her in one of the longer ways back to the common room, obviously trying to get some time with her. She didn't say anything as she turned over the events in her mind. As much as she liked Michael he held nothing to the affection she had for Harry.

"You alright?" Michael asked after a while in silence.

"Yes," she said quietly giving him a half smile that never got close to reaching her eyes. Michael wasn't able to pick this up as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

His touch made her want to shirk away from him but resisted the urge.

As they got closer to the common room, Ginny was reluctant to actually kiss him.

"This is it," Ginny said softly as they stopped a respectful distance from the common room.

"Yes, I hope you have a good Christmas," he told her with a sweet smile on his face.

"You too."

It was silent as they gazed at each other before Michael slowly leaned in. With a soft sigh she leaned forward as well. When their lips met, Ginny knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

Harry came into the common room, looking highly depressed. Ron and Hermione looked up at him but he didn't pay them any attention. Ginny sat on the far side of the common room, eyes gazing out into the night, she looked just as troubled.

A few students were still milling around the common room. Harry made his way over to where Ginny was sitting and stood behind her.

"Have fun?" She questioned softly as she realized that he was standing behind her.

"No," he told her in a serious voice. "Did you?"  
"Nope."

They remained silent, their backs to the common room. Ginny could feel Ron and Hermione's gaze on them.

"I'll see you at midnight," she told him as she got to her feet and headed up to her dorm before Harry turned and went to talk to Hermione and Ron.

"What was that all about mate?" Ron questioned as he watched his sister disappear up the stairs.

"Just had a question I had to ask her," Harry said with a shrug as he sat down beside Hermione, who was, surprisingly, remaining silent.

"So, how was it?" Ron asked.

"How was what?"

"Your talk with Cho?"  
"Well, it was alright, we kissed."

"You did?" Hermione piped up, surprise on her face.

"Yes," Harry said with a half shrug.

"Well?"

"It was…not it."

"What do you mean not it? She is one of the best looking girls in school!" Ron cried out.

Harry was now glad that the common room had emptied.

"There was no spark in the kiss, is that so hard to believe? She isn't the one for me." _She's upstairs._

"You'll find someone then," Hermione said soothingly but her eyes were dancing making him quirk an eyebrow.

* * *

Ginny came down the stairs as it neared midnight. It was all clear except for one lone figure sitting before the fire. Her heart slammed into her chest on catching a glimpse of her lover's face. A sly smile spread across her face as she descended the last of the stairs and made her way to him.

Just as she reached him her turned around lightning fast and she found herself sitting in his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist as he gazed down at her with a smile. Ginny grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I was hoping to catch you off guard," Ginny said with a pout.

He grinned. "I always know when you are around."

She sighed in mock defeat as she leaned up to place soft kisses on his neck. Harry froze, not sure how to react to this. Her lips leisurely made its way up and down his neck.

"G-Ginny," Harry stuttered, his mind currently focused on the feeling of her lips on his neck.

"Hmm?" She questioned softly.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Definitely, you're addicting," she murmured as she began kissing his chin and to his ear.

Harry shuddered as her breath ran across his ear. "Aren't you? I mean…"

Ginny groaned as she pulled back to look at him. "You've spoiled me," she told him blatantly.

"What do you mean I've spoiled you?"

"With that kiss. He kissed me and it wasn't it. It wasn't any where in the same field as that kiss _we_ shared. I knew I couldn't continue being with him when I only craved to have _your_ lips pressed to mine. So stop talking already."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, to keep her from continuing with her torture. "You've spoiled me," he told her with a half smile.

"Did I really?" She asked, a little reluctant to believe his words.

"Cho is pretty but that is all she is. You, you are beyond pretty, you're gorgeous and that kiss, our friendship, I want it, I want to have it all and never let go," he whispered to her. "Forever."

Ginny gazed at him, not sure she should believe what he was saying. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do."

Ginny said nothing which made Harry slightly uncomfortable. Then her lips were on his.

She kissed him with years of unrequited love, longing, desperation, her hope, her dreams, and everything that made her body ache for him. Harry was shocked at the depth of the feelings that she was sending him through her lips. He pressed his lips hard onto hers, kissing her back with everything that he had ever felt for her.

With a soft moan Ginny adjusted her position to where she was straddling his waist, pressing him back against the couch. Harry's hand slid up her back, one tangling in her hair, the other continuing to slid up and down her back. Her hands were buried deep in his hair, keeping him as close as possible.

The two remained lip locked only breaking apart every so often to get some air into their lungs, while they learned how to deepen a kiss.

A loud cough made the two pull apart. The couple turned to look at a grinning Hermione.

"As much as I am sure you two would quite enjoy learning to snog properly but you two aren't even dating," Hermione said. "That and I'd like to warn you that McGonagall is on her way to check on the students."

Ginny and Harry exchanged scared looks before Ginny scrambled off his lap.

"Thanks," Ginny said as she hugged her friend.

"No problem," Hermione told them. "Night Harry, night Ginny."

"Bye Hermione," Harry said as the girl disappeared up the stairs.

Ginny and Harry moved into each other's arms. Harry resting his head on top of hers.

"I don't want to go now," Ginny whispered against his chest as she snuggled close to his chest.

"I don't either but we will see each other in the morning."

"I know."

He pulled back, making Ginny look up. He smiled as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"See you then," she whispered as she places a final kiss on his lips.

"Then we can face your brothers."

"Then we can face the world."

Harry smiled at the thought. "Together?"  
"Together for eternity," she told him.

His grin grew wider. "Now that is something to look forward to."

* * *

**A/N: I had another one shot that I had planned on finishing but since it started developing into more of a story I had to change my mind about that -.- so here is a new one that is slightly chessy I am sure but forgive me I am not always at my best. But as yesterday was my birthday, it ended about 30 minutes ago hehe, I decided to give this as a present to all of you since well I haven't really done ne thing new lately and have no idea what to do. Stressing out is never good for people.**

**But this has a special dedication to my best friend ever Naa-Chan for letting me stay with her on my birthday and getting me gifts I told her not to get me, she also made me a cake, and gave me 19 pokes...one to grow on! The nerve of that girl. Then to my younger sis who we are too alike for our own good but I love her cuz she supports me no matter what. Then finally to my big sis who is my whole world and my best friend. I wouldn't have had the courage to post this without her and I love her for it.**

**Enough of my sappyness since I am a lil out of it considering that it is 12 30 at night you can forgive me. It's not going to get a huge response but I felt like writing this anyways. **

**Seritha**


End file.
